Krash Vhed
Krash Ved was Mandalore following Mandalore the Inconquerable's death in 37 ABY. Krash was born on Mandalore in the waning years of the Empire, in 2 BBY. He joined the Mandalorian Armed Forces at the age of sixteen, and by the age of twenty-six had been promoted to Major. After fighting in the Yuuzhan Vong War, he was chosen by Mandalore the Inconquerable as his successor. History Krash was born in the remote town of Enceri on Mandalore to two farmers. He grew up under the propaganda of Mandalore the Inconquerable, and knew that his calling was in the Mandalorian Armed Forces. His parents supported him in this decision, teaching him how to use a blaster from a young age. Early Life (2 BBY - 14 ABY) Krash was born in Eceri during the Imperial occupation of the planet, however by the time he was old enough to remember anything lasting, the planet had been liberated by the New Republic. By then, the Armed Forces had regrown rapidly, and were finally loosened from their bonds. A charismatic Mandalorian, Korus Zhett, began gathering them back together, reforming the Mandalorian Supercommandos. By 12 ABY, Korus had finally become Mandalore after refusing for several years due to private reasons, and was promoting the Armed Forces in all corners of Mandalore. Krash signed up to the Armed Forces two years later, and became involved in local conflicts in-system and nearby-systems. Mandalore: Close Ally (15 ABY - 25 ABY) As he worked in the Armed Forces, Krash was promoted rapidly, until he was offerred a position in the Mandalorian Supercommandos, the elite of the Armed Forces. Interviewd personally by Mandalore himself, Krash was accepted into the Supercommandos in 23 ABY, and given the rank of Major. Mandalore took a liking to Krash, and watched his progress over the next two years closely, until he decided to make Krash his personal guard. The two grew close, and Korus opened up to him about nightmarish events that scarred his past, that he had told no one else. Yuuzhan Vong War (25 ABY - 27 ABY) thumb|left|290px|Korus (Red), Krash (Blue) and a group of Mandalorians fight the invading Yuuzhan Vong. In late 25 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong invaded Mandalore, causing Mandalore to crumble in his resolve, due to the stories he had told Krash. Krash stepped up to the plate, helping in several conflicts on Mandalore, and as Korus finally gathered himself together pushed the invaders away from the planet. When they returned early 27 ABY, Korus dealt with them efficiently, and Krash was promoted to General, as well as being named Mandalore's successor - one of the first times this had ever happened. Mandalore the Impregnable (37 ABY - 76 ABY) In 37 ABY, Korus Zhett, Mandalore the Inconquerable died, and Krash Vhed was made Mandalore, with little dissent from other Mandalorians. Naming himself Mandalore the Impregnable, for the state he hoped to form Mandalore into. Invasion of Mandalore In 68 ABY, Mandalore faced his first real test as Mandalore, 30 years into his reign, when Darth Miedo and his forces invaded the world to prevent Mandalore signing over his Supercommandos to the Republic - memories of their liberation of his world during his childhood giving him the inclination. Laying a series of traps, Mandalore was able to repel the invaders, at a heavy cost to the Republic's forces. Feeling guilt for their losses, Krash volunteered to join forces with them personally, and led his men into a series of battles. After the Battle of Reldar Prime, Mandalore was one of several assigned the job of mopping up the remaining Byss forces left in the Galaxy. Succession Only five years after the end of the Darth Dude Conflict, Mandalore grew severely ill, and, although not a young man anymore, his ailment was seen as tragic as he had many years left in him to rule. Finally, in 76 ABY, Krash Vhed died, and the post of Mandalore was left vacated. For the first time since before the Empire, no successor had been named, and so, not surprisingly, two factions arose, each with a leader believing them the rightful leader of Mandalore. Krash was finally succeeded by Narum Taal. Category:Articles by aeods V V V